


Highway Don't Care

by LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity/pseuds/LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Post 6x22 "Partings" - This was never in the cards, this was never supposed to happen – not to them, not to him, but most of all not to her. As a dramatic occurrence happens in their lives secrets are revealed and people are forever changed. Yesterday is nothing but a memory that will live with them forever, today is a blessing, and tomorrow and every day after is forever in "Highway Don't Care" starring Logan Huntzberger and Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Highway Don't Care  
> Author: Jessica L.A  
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but my own thoughts and ideas. If I did own GG, well that would be a different story ;)  
> Story/Chapter Started: February 16, 2015  
> Chapter Finished: February 16, 2015  
> Summary: AU, Post 6x22 "Partings - This was never in the cards, this was never supposed to happen - not to them, not to him, but most of all not to her. As a dramatic occurrence happens in their lives secrets are revealed and people are forever changed. Yesterday is nothing but a memory that will live with them forever, today is a blessing, and tomorrow and every day after is forever in "Highway Don't Care" starring Logan Huntzberger and Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore II.  
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: If some of you are readers of mine, you might realize that this is pretty dang close to my other story, a NCIS LA x Densi story; I just took the "shell" of the story (you could say) and molded it into my FIRST EVER "Gilmore Girls" x Rogan LONG story (I've done a one-shot before)....so I hope you enjoy it because I'm actually pretty damn proud of this one (:

**= _Highway Don't Care_ = **  
**-Prologue-**

The Dodge SUV came from nowhere blowing through the red light as though the intersection did not even exist. The driver of the blue Mercedes-Benz had no chance to even look sideways as the larger vehicle plowed into her. And although she tried to jerk the car to the left to let the front of the driver-side door take the impact, she wasn't fast enough as the bigger vehicle smashed directly into it, T-boning her driver's side door, sending the car in the air. The female screamed as her car rolled over across the rest of the private road and the grass, throwing her to and fro, giving her seatbelt a run for its money, before coming to a stop by smashing the two large, old oak trees, causing more damage and making a loud, echoing and crunching noise.

Traffic at the intersection stopped, and onlookers from the Hartford Country Club gathered on the grassy knolls and sidewalks gawking at the wreckage, and the few witnesses who saw jumped from their vehicles and ran down the private drive, and from their spots on the sidewalk to assess the situation. The airbags of the Mercedes had pushed the woman with flowing coffee colored waves sideways and backwards against her gray, leather seat.

The first four to reach the cars noticed immediately who the drivers were and that both were members of the Country Club, noticing that both members were unconscious, they each took a driver. The youngest and the oldest males reached the male driver, who had came to a stop after hitting the Benz, and noticed that the male was unconscious most likely from alcohol conception if the empty beer bottles and cans on the floor as well as the Bourbon bottle in his hand were any indication. The two who went to attend to the lady, a husband and a wife, noticed that her legs were pinned in the chair where the SUV remained, now attached to the Benz, and there was blood and glass everywhere. Those who gathered in the distance had a hard time discerning where one vehicle stopped and the other began.

"Oh God," the woman gasped wide-eyed.

"Oh shit," the husband whispered in shock.

As the other two males rushed over to expect the condition of the female driver, the woman witness softly leaned down to run a soft hand through the bloody locks and whispered, "Hang on, Sweet Girl, you hang on. You're going to be okay. The ambulance and the police are on their way. You just hang on, Sweet Girl. They'll get you out of here in no time."

The wife, in her 40's, could picture her own daughter as well as her son being in this predicament. She wished she could do something to try to reassure the young lady, who she had always been so harsh too. Suddenly she thought about the brunette's parents and other family members, and not-so-family-members, and with that thought she turned towards her husband, knowing that the most important person had to be informed immediately, it would be the first step of many to make amends between herself and this young lady.

**_And this is where our story begins..._ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay so if the accident got a little bit confusing it went something like this – the female was pulling out from the private drive of the Hartford Country Club. The private drive, HCC Drive, is connected to a main intersection. As the female was taking the bend in HCC Drive and preparing to stop at the intersection's red light, the Dodge came from the North and blew through the red light due to intoxication, and T-boned her driver's door, sending causing her car to flip across the road until it was stopped by the two oak trees that sit a little ways from the bend in the road. The male's Dodge was stopped after hitting the Benz (although, I don't know if that's possible). Please, keep in mind I've only ever been in one accident, and it was just me and I don't remember ANY of it!
> 
> Chapter Started: February 16, 2015
> 
> Chapter Finished: February 16, 2015

**= _Highway Don't Care_ =**

**-Chapter 1-**

**LONDON CHRONICLE**

**LONDON, ENGLAND – 3PM**

23-year-old Logan Elias Huntzberger sat in his large office at the London Chronicle, one of the international papers belonging to his family's company, the Huntzberger Publishing Group. With a sigh, he looked at his black Hugo Boss watch, noticing that his girlfriend, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III, was late for their scheduled time to talk. He sat back and smiled as his brown eyes automatically went to the picture of them that was displayed on his laptop background, it was a picture of them on their first Valentine's Day at Martha's Vineyard. They had arrived a day before her mother, Lorelai Gilmore II, and her mom's boyfriend at the time, Luke Danes, were supposed to arrive, and they had decided to walk along the beach at sunset after having a nice dinner earlier at a restaurant in town. He had asked an older couple, who were walking back to their house to take the picture and they had happily agreed, haven known Logan since he first started coming here and knowing by the look in his eyes, that the blue eyed, brunette beauty was special. The hues of purple, yellow, and orange and the deep, dark blue water made for the background while he and his girlfriend where front and center, her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, her head was laying so her ear was pressed to his chest over his heart while facing the camera, as his arms were wrapped around her waist, tightly and protectively, and his head was laying upon hers, a true smile on his face as he too faced the camera.

Dressed the in the most beautiful and elegant lace cocktail dress with a dark blue sash around the waist, and a pair of dark blue Louboutin's, he had ever seen and him in a pair of dark blue trousers and a white button up shirt, he always thought the picture resembled a wedding picture, as did many others who had seen the picture in his London office and had asked him about it. He would always tell them 'no not yet, just my girlfriend, but hopefully soon she'll be my fiancée', something that he had been thinking about since the moment he woke up in that damn hospital bed in Manhattan after the Costa Rica accident months ago.

Looking at his watch again, Logon sighed and thinking he might not get to talk to his beautiful girl again today, he started to get back to work only to have his cell phone vibrate on his desk, hoping that it wasn't another phone call from one of his friends, sister, or parents that he would have to screen so he wouldn't miss his call with his girl, he smiled upon seeing the screen lite up with 'Ace'. Smiling brightly, he sat back in his chair and accepted the call, "Hiya Ace! You know you're late, missy, you're just lucky I didn't have to be in a meeting right now because –"

_"Logan,"_  a voice that was definitely not his Ace's said, interrupting him.

"Dad?" He asked shocked, sitting up in his chair, "What are you doing with Ace's, I mean, Rory's phone? What's going on?"

_"Son, the jet is waiting for you at Heathrow, fueled and ready to go,"_  Mitchum Huntzberger told him, hesitating on telling his son as to why he had Rory's phone.

"No; now what's going on? Why do you have Rory's phone?"

_"I have her phone because I know you would screen my calls and have the office do the same thing,"_  Mitchum told him,  _"Listen, I didn't call to fight and why I would do that on your girlfriend's phone is beyond my understanding, but..."_

"Yeah right," Logan snorted.

_"Logan, damn it! I'm trying to tell you Rory got into a car accident!"_  Mitchum told him, his son's attitude getting to his already shot nerves.

"Wha...what?" Logan said his brown eyes going wide and instantly filling with tears, breathing catching in his throat, "Is she...Oh God..."

Mitchum sighed and said,  _"Son, you need to get to Hartford Memorial immediately. Don't worry about work. There's a car out front of the Chronicle to take you to Heathrow where the jet is already fueled and waiting. Once you land in Hartford, Frank will be waiting to bring you to the hospital. We'll see you soon. And Logan? I...I...I'm sorry, Son...and...and...and I love you, Son. Fly safe."_

Logan stared wide-eyed in shock as the line went dead before kicking himself into gear. Grabbing just his cell phone and his laptop, he quickly put them in his briefcase before running out of the building leaving stunned and confused employees behind and into the waiting black SUV with only one thing running on a loop through his head:  _Please God, I can't live without her. Please let her be okay, **please!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue to this story. I thought I'd take a leap of faith here in the Gilmore Girls X Rogan universe and change it up a bit. As you can see this takes places Post Partings (6x22), but also a few months past the said episode so, there are a few things that need explained:
> 
> \- Francine's presence will be explained in bits and pieces as the story unravels.
> 
> \- Shira's, Mitchum's and Elias' attitude towards Rory, and Rory with Logan will unravel/be explained in the next chapter AND as the story progresses.
> 
> \- I didn't remember Josh's last name or his profession, hence the name "Anderson" and his profession as a "doctor" – seeing as he and Honor are older than Rory and Logan and the others.
> 
> \- Honor's middle name, Valerie, I came up with myself so, I'm sorry if you don't like it. I think it's pretty, but that's just me, plus I have a funny explanation that I'm going to work in the story about her middle name as well.
> 
> \- Christopher and Lorelai's...uh...well, let's just say that relationship will be another thing that unravels in this story as well.
> 
> If I missed anything else, I'm sorry it will be, but be rest assured it will be explained/unraveled as the story progresses. Now, I don't know how this story is going to go, or what so let's just see shall we?
> 
> What do you say?
> 
> Jessica L.A.
> 
> "The highway won't hold you tonight
> 
> The highway don't know you're alive
> 
> The highway don't care if you're all alone
> 
> But I do, I do.
> 
> The highway won't dry your tears
> 
> The highway don't need you here
> 
> The highway don't care if you're coming home
> 
> But I do, I do."
> 
> ~ Tim McGraw (feat. Taylor Swift & Keith Urban playing guitar)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Started: March 4, 2015
> 
> Chapter Finished: March 24, 2015.
> 
> Author's Note: So for the previous few chapters I got a couple mixed reviews and they effected me so much that I've come to some decisions: for now, I am going to leave the Prologue and Chapter 1 as they are and if at the end of the story, I think the story will flow better with them being one chapter than I will do just that. I have also decided to mix things up and shake things up in her which you will realize as you continue to read, hopefully you do. Also, those flames you send my way? Yeah, those, they pushed me to try to write a better chapter for Chapter Two and actually, they push me to workout (I need all the motivation I can) so thank you!
> 
> Another Quick A/N: If anything medical is wrong, I am sorry. I. Am. No. Doctor. Although. I. Tried. To. Do. My. In. Depth. Research.

_**=Highway Don't Care=** _

**-Chapter 2-**

_Airlift...Level 1 Trauma Center...New Haven...Emergency Surgery...So much blood lose...doesn't appear to be a part of her body that hasn't been impacted...looking for blood donors if she pulls through because she has a relatively unusual blood type and she's going to need a lot of it...still a high chance of losing her because of high impact fractures and massive lacerations to both legs, a pelvis fracture, a left leg broken in three places and a left shoulder that was dislocated...arterial damage, bleed out...miracle...abdominal damage, crushed ribs, punctured lung..._

_Possibly other organs damaged, possible intestinal damage can cause blood poisoning...MTBI...Mild Traumatic Brain Injury, a concussion we are watching to make sure it doesn't become severe...since she's been unconscious for a long time, there is a possibility of a coma.... and we still don't know the full extent of her injuries...Almost lost her four times on the table, she has unbelievable strength and we swear we heard her say "Logan" one time before she fell back into a state unconsciousness... heard her say "Logan", heard her say "Logan"..._

The words were kept on a constant loop throughout Logan's head as he sat in a sterile hospital room at Yale-New Haven Hospital, where they had airlifted his girlfriend to for the best care possible thanks to Yale-New Haven's status of being the first and only hospital in Connecticut with a Level 1 Trauma Center. He had arrived after they had brought her out of surgery, six hours ago, and he can still remember the doctor's speech and how the next few hours were critical for Rory and her condition.

"Logan, honey, do you need anything before Josh and I head out to mom and dad's?" a voiced asked softly, placing a loving hand on the blonde HPG heir's shoulder and giving it a light, yet comforting squeeze.

Honor Huntzberger-Jacobs had never seen her brother this way, not even when their beloved paternal grandmother, Emma Huntzberger died, who Logan had loved and adored more than anyone in the family. She had hoped that she or her husband, Josh, or anyone of Logan's friends - Stephanie Vanderbilt, Colin McCrae, or Finnegan Morgan - could have managed to get ahold of him so he did not have to hear the news of his beloved's accident from their parents, but he had kept screening their calls, no doubt waiting for a call from Rory.

The twenty-three-year-old male couldn't pry his hazel-eyes off the prone body off of his girlfriend of almost two-years attached to all the monitors as she laid in the sterile bed, unconscious so, he just shook his head no, tightening his grip a little tighter on her hand.

"Honey, are you sure you don't need anything, anything at all?" Honor just needed to do something, she didn't mean to be a nuisance - she really didn't - she just had to do something, he was her baby brother and he was scaring her. Ever since he had arrived hours ago, he had not uttered a single word since hearing the news from the doctors except to ask to be taken to his girlfriend. God, she could still remember the reaction of the waiting room, the reaction of Lorelai Gilmore when Logan was the only one allowed to see Rory for the time being...

_"Josh, can I see her?" The waiting room heard Logan asked one of the two doctors, Dr. Joshua Jacobs, standing before them._

_"Of course you can, man," Dr. Jacobs told his brother-in-law with a soft smile and motioned for the nurse behind him, "Elizabeth can you make sure that my brother-in-law gets to his girlfriend's room okay."_

_"Lorelai Gilmore?" Nurse Webber asked for confirmation._

_"Yes, she's in RTR1," Josh confirmed and watched as Logan was led away by the petite brown haired nurse, knowing that he would be in good care for now._

_"So like I was..." The main doctor on the case, Dr. Patrick Drake, started to pick up their conversation again._

_"Excuse me," a voice interrupted the two, "but I'd like to see my daughter as well."_

_"I'm sorry Ms. Gilmore, unfortunately we can not let you back there right now," Dr. Drake told the older Gilmore Girl. "We can only allow one in the recovery room and then in Ms. Gilmore's room right now."_

_"Then that person should be me,_ not him _," Lorelai Gilmore told them as she pointed in the direction Logan had left in, "I'm her mother and I'm her next of kin therefore it is my right to be back there and see my daughter before anyone else;_ he _should not be able to see her before me. I'm her mother."_

_"Ms. Gilmore, listen I understand..." Dr. Drake started to say only to be interrupted._

_"No you don't understand," Lorelai hissed at him, "As her mother and her next of kin, I demand the right to see my daughter. I want to see my daughter now and I want him removed from her room immediately; I have that right as her next of kin, I know I do."_

_Dr. Drake and Dr. Jacobs shared a look, letting a quick passing conversation flow silently between them before turning back to the enraged mother. Stepping towards, Lorelai and already angered by how she was treating Logan, Josh laid out the facts for the brunette haired, blue eyed woman, "Ms. Gilmore, as Rory's next living relative you are her next of kin, that is correct, but Yale-New Haven's policy is that when a patient is in this serious of a condition only her POA and or Advance Directive is the only one allowed to see the patient and or make demands in association with the patient. Therefore, as far Yale-New Haven policy goes, Rory has got her POA and Advance Directive back where he needs to be right now, where he should be, with her."_

_"EXCUSE ME?!" Lorelai yelled in shock, and Honor who knew already about this fact watched the rest of the waiting room's reactions. She noticed that her parents and grandfather were in shock at the possibility of Logan having that much responsibility and over someone's life as well as no doubt in shock with how much it seemed Rory loved Logan. Noticing the lack on shock on Finn, Colin and Stephanie's faces she knew that Logan and or Rory must have shared this fact with them, and the looks of pride on Richard and Emily Gilmore's faces, they already having known this medical fact because the couple had gone through Richard's insurance company and lawyers to get it done while she was Logan's witness. Finally, she turned to see the looks on the faces of other family bloodline she shared: Francine Hayden had perfect mask on her face but you could see the pride shining through her eyes for Richard, Emily, Logan, Rory, and herself knew that Francine was the other witness on all the legal documents done for Rory and Logan's Power of Attorney and Advance Directive papers, Georgia or Gigi Hayden was just plain confused which was normal for a four-year-old, and Christopher Hayden had a mixed look on his face, on of pride, respect, and shock._

_Shit had definitely hit the fan after that moment,_ Honor thought remembering that it took Richard and Christopher to calm the enraged Lorelai down after she had found out about her parents involvement and how almost everyone in the waiting room knew this little fact about her daughter's life and she didn't. Honor knew that as soon as she got to her parents' house they as well as her grandfather were going to have some questions for her on status of Rory and Logan and how the medical decisions came about, and why she wasn't shocked when Josh revealed the information to the waiting room. She also knew that just like Lorelai was told, the only ones able to answer those questions whole-heartedly were Rory and Logan.

"Hey Valkyrie, are you almost ready to go?" Josh asked his wife asked as he slipped into the room, his previous country club clothes that were covered in the brunette's blood, now replaced with a clean pair of dark azure colored, hospital issued scrubs. Seeing the tall, green-eyed, blonde-haired woman hugging herself a little ways from her distraught brother, he slowly approached her and wrapped his muscular arms around her middle. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm worried about them Josh," she told him a low voice, tears in her eyes as she laced her fingers with his on her belly, "I've never seen Logan like this, even when Grannie Emma died. He hasn't talked since he asked to come see her, and I'm worried because he hasn't cried, or broken down yet, or just...and he's acting like he has to be strong and he doesn't have to be. He hasn't left her side since he got here, not once - not to eat, or even for a cup of coffee or tea, or to change into something more comfortable, or just for some fresh air...he's my baby brother, Josh, and he's hurting...And God, I can still remember hearing those  _sounds_  and passing by Rory's car and seeing it like  _that_...and she was in the operating room for five hours, Josh.  _Five hours_. You were in there with her, you know! You were standing right there beside Dr. Drake, Josh, and you heard him say that you guys almost lost her four times.  _Four_  times, Josh, and he could still lose her. Oh, God."

"Shhh, Valkyrie, shh," Josh tried to sooth his wife as he turned her around in his arms and started to rock her, trying to stop her sobbing, knowing that it wouldn't be good for her brother to hear her sobbing as watched the young couple over his shoulder and remembered the young woman's remarkable strength in the OR....

_"SHE'S CODING! GET THE PADDLES!" Dr. Drake yelled to his trauma staff as they stood around the trauma patient._

_"Come on, Rory, don't you start losing now," Josh, who had been allowed to come into the OR to stand by for support, but was not allowed to help due to a conflict of interest, encouraged the young woman as he watched the staff prepare the cardiac defibrillator._

_"1, 2, 3, Clear," Nurse Elias yelled out as she placed the paddles on the patients chest. Seeing the heart monitor still reading a straight line and getting a nod from the head doctor, the nurse charged the paddles again before shocking the patients chest again. "1, 2, 3, Clear!"_

_Josh watched as the trauma staff all quickly looked at the heart monitor's flat line and at the young woman, who for the fourth time now, was flat lining, knowing that this might be the time and they might not be able to bring her back. Not being able to except that, Josh bent down and whispered in her ear, making sure to stay out of the working staff's way, "Come on,_ Ace _, you need to fight, and if you won't fight to stay alive for yourself, or for your family, than fight to stay alive for Logan because he needs you more than anyone. He's on his way, Ace, he's on his way and he told me tell you that he loves you, Ace so much and that you need to hang on. So hang on, Ace because Logan's on his way home."_

_As the nurse took the paddles on last time to Rory's chest with encouragement from the two main doctors and Josh, the whole staff watched in awe as the young woman's eyes opened for a brief moment and whispered one word before falling back unconscious, "Logan", as the heart monitored started to beat in a rhythm again, this time at a stronger beat..._

***

"Here baby," Dr. Jacobs sometime later told his calmed down wife as he came back with a tray filled with stuff and handed her a cup of coffee off of the hospital tray.

"Thanks," Honor whispered her thanks from her spot leaning against the wall as she kept her eyes on her brother, "what's the tray for?"

"Your brother," Josh replied with a soft smile, "that way, you don't have to worry about him starving himself or dying of dehydration. Now, once I put this over there, I want you to say goodbye and I'm going to take you to your parents and get you into bed; you're dead on your feet, Honor, you need to rest if you're going to be any help to both of them."

"Josh..."

"No, Honor, doctor's orders," he told her softly before walking over to lay the tray down beside Logan on the nightstand beside Rory's bed. "Hey Huntz, here's some food and something to drink. You need to try to eat and drink something; you're not going to be no use to anyone if you don't keep yourself fed or hydrated. I'm going to take your sister back to your parents and get her rested up, and then we'll see you tomorrow when Dr. Drake comes to check on Rory. Okay?"

Josh just watched as the young blonde man just nodded his head, not taking his eyes off of the prone body in front of him. Sighing, he stepped back so his wife could say goodnight to her broken little brother, knowing that the next few days and months to come were going to the hardest in the young couple's relationship and those moments were going to be a true test to see who would be the true support system for them as well as a true test to Rory and Logan's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey guys, I'm sorry it took SO long to get this out, but I've been tied up with life for the past couple of weeks. Namely with re-starting my course load back up for my double-major and then coming down with a serious case of pneumonia so all I do is sleep, slurp chicken broth and water and Gatorade with the occasional Pepsi, puke, and repeat the cycle and it was made worse when my cycle came - Mother Nature was truly out to get me - and I'm slowly (hopefully) starting to feel better so, that's what got this chapter finished. I was so bummed when I forgot to save this chapter so, this is actually not my original chapter 2 although, okay same direction is there, just different wording - namely before I wrote the whole waiting room scene out better in the "original" version so, yeah I was pissed, but hopefully this will compensate for this. All right, I will close this up now because this is becoming long. I just hope that you guys enjoyed it and are still sticking with me even if it is taking me awhile to post my chapters!
> 
> Thanks again,
> 
> Jessica LA
> 
> P.S. I could not remember Josh's last name or occupation so I came up with my own!
> 
> "The highway won't hold you tonight
> 
> The highway don't know you're alive
> 
> The highway don't care if you're all alone
> 
> But I do, I do.
> 
> The highway won't dry your tears
> 
> The highway don't need you here
> 
> The highway don't care if you're coming home
> 
> But I do, I do."
> 
> ~ Tim McGraw (feat. Taylor Swift & Keith Urban playing guitar)


End file.
